Lifeless
by FallenA
Summary: Bethany and her twin Katelyn have been cursed since the age of 5 so when thier time comes to an end a beautiful cold skinned man shows up leaving kate believing he is a demonic creature of the night but Beth thinks different leaving Kates life in danger.


September 13th,

Today has been the hardest day of my life, one other day I will never forget but not for the good things. I buried my best friend, my protector and my reason for life. How can I go on knowing that I will never look into her caring eyes, touch her soft skin and hear her comforting voice? I can't that's how. I feel alone, cold and angry, angry at the demon that did this and vanished without punishment. Somewhere inside me; I know she is not gone but here looking down on me, watching my every move, listening to every broken hearted tear I cry for her.

We talked not so long ago under the familiar tree that never blossoms, about how we would live our life after we relieved ourselves from the curse we a bared since the age of five.

God only knows how much I crave for that future but it's gone now. And like the light in my eyes; dimmed away with no luck of coming back. So I ask myself if I really want to go down the path I'm heading down with a man who is as stricken as me. The very man who knows that it should be me lying in the grave and not her. Of course I do, I will avenge my sister and find out how this all started, how we became cursed, why we became cursed. But first I need to go back, back through the journals my sister kept.

July 22nd 2009,

It's like waking up in an igloo; the white, the cold, the closeness of the walls. What I would do to be free of this hell on earth? I wake up every morning to the screams of girls like me. Struggling to come to terms with the way god had created us. Full of pain, weakness; each of us suffer because he had not fully protected us from the evil that lies beneath us all. The devil himself is waiting to get his hands on our tortured souls. As much as I would like to give into evil I find myself hoping god will have mercy on me and take me home. But I can't leave for I have my sister to protect. I would rather have me living in pain than my younger sister not has the playful life she leads now.

Sounds of footsteps echoed down the hall as they gradually drew closer and closer to her room. The place she was bound to for her life. Seven in the morning and she was ready for her daily meds along with breakfast. The first parts of the day were she got to see her crazy but bubbly sister.

She didn't flinch when the nurse pulled down her journal today. Today she felt more alive, energetic than her usual weak and lifeless days.

"Morning Beth time to get up"

She sat fast and turned to hop off her bed.

"Where looking a lot better today I see." She said.

"How's Katelyn?"

"Not her usual self today I'm afraid. After you've had your meds you're entitled to visit her"

"I no very well I can see my sister I don't have to be reminded." Beth spat walking past the nurse in to the white hall way.

She walked fast to the meds station and queued up with the rest of the people she grew to despise.

She listen as one other nurse called out the names of other patients, waiting for hers to be called, minutes past by slowly until she finally heard hers.

"Bethany Greg!" she shouted handing over the small white pot containing her medication for the day.

She knocked them back into her mouth, gulped a mouth full of water and then showed her now empty mouth to the nurse.

She and Katelyn had only been here for a couple of weeks and already she hated it. Their parents had been worried (as well as their doctor) on how they both kept on changing their moods. One minute Bethany was all depressed and weak then the next it would be Katelyn while Bethany would be happy.

Beth ran to her sister once she touched her it would all be different. Once she reached ward two she only had three doors to go until she made it to Katelyn's room. Once in, she saw her sister crumpled in the corner of the room pulling at her hair, rocking back and forth.

"Take me; take me-"she whispered constantly.

Beth took her face in her hands and peered into her deep hazel eyes.

"Hey look at me-don't look away. You'll be fine." She said while stroking her face.

One of the nurses came in the room behind them.

"I think you shou-"

Bethany felt the energy force that was feeding on Katelyn, begin to feed off her. She sat back breathless looking at Katelyn as she slowly showed colour in her face.

"Are you alright?" Beth asked leaning against the wall.

Katelyn took a couple of breaths before answering, "I'm fine you shouldn't have done that. Now there gunna move us. Did you not see the look on her face?" she cried trying to smooth down her short black hair.

"Kate leaves it, were not going anywhere, go and eat." Beth ended standing slowly up to leave.

July 30th,

I wish had done things differently yesterday. Wish I didn't run to see my sister; I should have waited to go see her, waited till I knew the nurse would be off my back. Then maybe I and Katelyn wouldn't have been sitting on a hard wooden bench waiting to be search as we entered yet another crazy house. I hate this; I hate how we have no control over what we do anymore; over the fact that our mother abandoned us when we need her most. Aren't mothers supposed to protect us against everything bad in the world, tell us there are no monsters under the bed and hug us when we are scared? Well I guess we are all different, all individuals leading completely different life styles. But coming to this place has its good points, it's mixed. So both boys and girls and some more people for Katelyn to befriend. Should be okay for a while?

Katelyn stood looking at the face of the clock with the enthusiasm as a child. The sound of the quick hand ticking away help her stay calm and relaxed as she listen to her sister be dragged away screaming. Cursing and physically hitting the people who were trying to help her.

"Let go of me! They'll kill her!" she screamed gripping onto one of the doctors shirts.

Katelyn turned her head to the side to see the doctor pulling out a very nasty looking needle. This angered Katelyn, who began marching toward, seeing only red. She raised her hand up to hit the doctor in the face but a cold hand caught her in mid flight. She turned her head to the right until her eyes came upon a set of bright blue eyes. She couldn't help but stare at them, surrounded by very pale eye lids.

"This is not what you want to do." He said coolly releasing Katelyn gently.

She calmed down and watched him hold his sisters face like she did to her when she felt odd.

But then she did begin to feel weird but that shouldn't be happening, should it?

**Authors note: okay this is the first bit of writing I have done so please tell me what you think and review! Thank you.**


End file.
